


The Love and Death of Robins

by younghavoc



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Crack, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younghavoc/pseuds/younghavoc
Summary: Robins talk about love. Batman brings death.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Kudos: 6





	The Love and Death of Robins

“我不允许！”Jason咆哮着，“她是完美的女神而他就是个外星傻大个！”  
“嘿！小翅膀！那可是超人，我很确定他配得上神奇女侠。”Dick不满地晃动着他的手指。  
“没错，大红。如果超人都配不上神奇女侠，你的女神大概只能永远保持单身了。”Tim冷静地说。  
“蝙蝠侠才是最好的，虽然他不会跟亚马逊女人在一起。”Damian不屑地插了一句。  
“而且——容我问一句——你连超人都看不上，为什么对Steve Trevor没有意见？”Dick为了维护偶像发起了第二轮攻击。  
白痴。Damian瞟了Dick一眼，没有出声。  
“因为作为蝙蝠崽子他就是对带Super的有意见。”Tim替Damian说出了他没有讲出来的心里话。  
“我才不是蝙蝠崽子！看看Damian！只有他继承了老蝙蝠对超人的爱恨交织！”Jason跳了起来。  
“你和我也是蝙蝠崽呀，Timmy。你不是跟Conner很好吗。”  
“Drake明明就是迷恋那个克隆……我对外星人没有爱也没有恨！父亲更没有！你才是那个暗恋一个氪星人还不敢说的！这个家里有三个人都对氪星外星人有不正常感情，根本没救了。”  
“我的天啊小翅膀暗恋氪星人？谁？！Dami你是怎么知道的？！”  
“我没有迷恋Kon！是Kara吧。这还用问吗，他们家就一个女性啊。”  
“我没有暗恋她！我对她的关注只是出于欣赏！”  
“就跟你欣赏那个塔玛兰人一样吗？Todd你就是个变态。”  
“没错我就是觉得星火赞爆了！但我跟超女之间什么都没有好吗！而且照你这么说你的好大哥迪基鸟也是变态咯。”  
“没错星火确实很赞。Dami你不要这样想，对聪明强大的女人表达赞赏才是男人的表现！你这样大哥很担心啊。”  
“蠢货你说什么呢！我只是在说他所谓的'欣赏'就是想睡那个氪星女人而已！Todd是在偷换概念！”  
“我没有想睡她！再说了你懂什么是睡，小鬼。”  
“我懂的多着呢！我懂你对氪星女人的感觉就跟Drake对那个克隆一样！你俩就是一对可悲的跟踪狂粉！”  
“Damian我劝你不要给自己招更多的仇恨，毕竟这里只有Dick喜欢你，而Dick喜欢所有人。再说最后一遍：我跟Conner之间是纯洁而深厚的友谊！”  
“好了好了兄弟们！我们不是在讨论神奇女侠和超人吗！不要互相攻击啊。”  
“说的对，是时候说回正题了。我还是不同意你那'超人最伟大'的疯狂粉丝观点，迪基鸟。”  
“这算什么正题啊。你就是偶像谈恋爱了我不高兴心理。”  
“鸟宝宝我警告你不要乱开炮。咱们之间的友谊也是很脆弱的。”  
“Drake好不容易说了次人话，你就恼羞成怒了吗？”  
“Dami快别说啦！你这是在引战啊！”  
“所以说我们之间有友谊咯？下次你嘲讽我的时候我会努力记住这一点的。”  
“我不打算跟你一般见识，小鬼。老三说的对，你就是缺爱还欠揍。”  
“哎！兄弟们！冷静点别吵架啊！Dami你别冲动把刀放下……所以Conner和Cassie呢！小翅膀你看Conner和Cassie还约会过呢，充分说明了亚马逊姑娘和氪星人很配呀。”  
“你自己都说了是约会‘过’，哪来的说服力？那姑娘还约过鸟宝宝呢，品味也就这样了。”  
“看啊，大红，又一个证明我们友谊的时刻。事实上Cassie和Conner跟神奇女侠和超人根本是两对不同的情侣。Dick你这样把所有亚马逊人和氪星人都归为一类人格来配对非常政治不正确。以及它跟你的罗宾/蝙蝠女理论一样都是主关评价。”  
“不要质疑我的罗宾蝙蝠女理论的真实性！看看你自己和Stephanie，活生生的例子。”  
“哦，对，还有胖蝠女。Drake你谈恋爱的品位就和你本人一样，都是垃圾。”  
“我警告你Damian，不许这样说Steph。我忍了你对我无穷无尽又无聊的挑衅不代表我没有底线。”  
“你以为我会怕你吗？你们这对垃圾情侣加起来都不是我的对手。”  
“住嘴Dami！Timmy把棍子放下……Jay你发挥点作用拦一下好不好？”  
“为什么？我还挺想看鸟宝宝为Steph踹一顿小恶魔的屁股的。”  
“这种态度就是你永远也追不上Kara的原因！听大哥教你！一个热爱他的家庭的男人总是能给人好感的。尤其像Kara这样很少享受家庭温暖的，你连自己的家人都这么冷漠，怎么让她相信你能给她亲密感？”  
“Grayson你啰嗦透了。就Todd那德行他只能一辈子单身。”  
“要我说多少遍我没有想追Kara！迪基鸟你说的好听，还不是单身一个。你说得出来一个跟你能有未来的前女友的名字吗？面对现实吧她们都恨你，作为男友你烂透了。还有你小白痴，就你这态度还说别人，Wayne家的钱都不会让任何女人想嫁给你的！”  
“Jason说的没错。Damian就不说了，你们这些到处教别人的自己也没有多成功啊！Dick你觉得要是你现在想跟Barbara复合她还有可能理你吗？”  
“……太伤人了，Timmy。”  
“……Dick？你哭了吗？”  
“别管他了。迪基鸟就是个戏剧女王。”  
“Grayson别捂着脸了！被废物说一句就不行了吗！你这样还不如Todd呢。”  
“你是不是想挨揍？”  
“你俩别吵了！Dick？Dick你说话啊……我错了好吗？抱歉？”  
“迪基鸟？哎别这样，鸟宝宝他知道错了。”  
“真的！我瞎说的！Babs不会不理你的！”  
“……行了Garyson，别跟个小姑娘似的。”  
“不……你说的对，Babs不会再喜欢我了……”  
“不不不！Babs是爱你的！你们是蝙蝠女和罗宾啊！”  
“哈！我就知道Timmy你也是这么想的！蝙蝠女和罗宾是黄金搭配！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……说真的，迪基鸟，就算以你的标准这也太低级了。照这样说的话小鬼头岂不要去约Cassandra？真是太不幸了……我是说对她。”  
“闭上你的嘴吧Todd。我更愿意跟Cain保持专业关系。你为什么不去约她？哦对，她不是个没头脑性子急又一身蛮力的外星人，不是你的类型。”  
“Kara不是这种人。”  
“星火才不是这样！”  
“……我还没说话你俩这是想干什么！我跟你说过了我跟你的前女友之间什么都没有。还有你，维护超女？需要我警告Steph吗？”  
“Drake这是爱屋及乌。”  
“说真的Damian我很担心你。你对我和Conner简直太着迷了，是不是有什么隐情？不要怕，我们不会因为你的性取向而用不同的眼光看待你的。你不需要掩饰。”  
“哇，不得不说你提出来之前我都没想到诶。Timmy说的有道理。Dami，展现真实的自我吧！”  
“是啊小东西，我们可是最爱你的家人哟。”  
“闭嘴Todd。Grayson别用那种恶心的眼神看着我。还有你——Drake，我今天一定要灭了你！！”  
“啊啊啊快住手啊！Jason别看了快拉开Timmy！”  
“让他们打嘛，又死不了。”  
“怎么，Damian，我‘好不容易说了次人话’，你就‘恼羞成怒’了吗？”  
“让开，Grayson！我要把这个废物剁成八块！”

……

“呼……Damian把刀拿开……我累死了没劲继续打。”  
“哼……那你认输啊。”  
“你俩不要……没完没了了。”  
“好了好了……哈……我光拉开你们都用了半条命了……其实你们嘴上这么吵，心里还是很关心彼此的嘛。”  
“对，我关心Drake什么时候嫁去超人家。”  
“你！”  
“行了！我可没劲再吵第二轮了。现在都规矩点跟正常的一家人一样！”  
“小翅膀说的对，互相调侃女朋友本来就是兄弟之间经常做的事嘛。”  
“你有什么女朋友。”  
“Timmy，扎心了。”  
“我错了好吧。严肃说，我还是挺开心大家都能找到爱的。”  
“只有你一个人找到了爱，别秀了。”  
“Todd你要是不表现的跟个小学生一样的话氪星女人说不定会同意跟你约会。”  
“连小学生都说你像小学生了，你真的该改变改变追女孩手法了啊小翅膀。”  
“闭嘴！你倒是会追，人家最后还不是都甩你。”  
“哎哟大红你是脸红了还是头盔掉色掉脸上了。”  
“哈哈Jay脸红太可爱了我就不计较你又在我伤口撒盐啦。Dami你嘴上说的毒还不是在默默给你二哥建议嘛。就知道你是真心爱他的。”  
“你闭……”  
“好了好了我们都真心爱彼此都是一家人嘴毒也是关怀打人也是爱意行了吧！”  
“……行。”  
“……就这样吧，谁也别再提这个话题！”  
“哼……”  
“说起来我们一开始在聊什么来着？”  
“你的前女友？”  
“谁的偶像最厉害？”  
“氪星人的危害？”  
“哦对超人和神奇女侠。”  
“这转变的真自然。”  
“说起来……一开始是不是有人说Bruce对超人爱恨交织来着。”  
“……你觉得是真的？”  
“说不定呢，Bruce花花公子做了这么多年，谁知道他走不走那条道。”  
“父亲就算喜欢男人也不会喜欢那个外星土包子好吗！”  
“想想看，他对超人确实严肃防备的同时又……不自觉的被吸引？”  
“他电脑里那堆文件和库房里那堆氪石证明了他就是有不正常迷恋吧！”  
“其实超人很好的，他要是做我后爸我没意见。”  
“你当然没意见，他是你偶像。”  
“我也没意见，超人在外形性格劳动力三方面都是满分。经济条件差点但是谁在乎啊。”  
“你们想过头了好么超人是异性恋！亚马逊女人！女记者！你们忘了吗？？”  
“健康地幻想一下嘛，Bruce还能打我们不成？”  
“咳。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“我还有事先走了。”  
“你别跑！”


End file.
